


Что-то заканчивается

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, inspired by Javi autograph on Yuzu's ipod, Мелкотексты нерейтинг 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020
Summary: Январь 2019. Последние тренировки Хави в Крикет клубе.Прощаться всегда тяжело, не так ли?
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	Что-то заканчивается

С одной стороны, это ничем не примечательный день середины января. С другой стороны, примечательно в нем все — это последний тренировочный день Хави в Крикет клубе перед отъездом на последний Чемпионат Европы. Хави знает, что его решение верное: он достиг в спорте всего, чего мог и хотел — возможно, даже большего, — и пришло время сделать шаг в другую жизнь и двигаться дальше в совершенно новых направлениях. Остался только еще один чемпионат — попрощаться и, если получится, сравнять счет с Плющенко по золоту Европы. Хави почему-то уверен, что у него получится. Юзу, Хави видит по его глазам (особенно когда сальхов в недокрут или Хави ошибается на вращении), не верит; пожалуй, впервые не верит, и это подстегивает больше одобряющих улыбок. Но чемпионат только на следующей неделе, а прощаться надо сейчас…

Последняя полноценная ледовая тренировка. Хави замечает, как Трейси украдкой вытирает непрошеную слезинку, как деланно улыбается Брайан. Прощаться сложно. Но с Брайаном они еще полетят в Минск, и там будут тренировки и выступления. А с кем-то надо прощаться здесь и сейчас, и это чертовски сложно. Кто-то невесомо трогает его за плечо — Юзу, кто же еще так умеет:

— Увидимся в раздевалке?

Хави кивает. Самое сложное — напоследок, как же иначе.

***

Юзу ждет. Замечая его сосредоточенность, Хави боится, что, не дай боже, он написал целую речь, и уж тогда точно будет сложно не расплакаться обоим. Но Юзу только слабо улыбается и выдает тихое:

— Ну что… всё?

И все заготовленные, как оказалось, в голове Хави фразы про будущие совместные шоу и прочее подобное исчезают, как лопнувший мыльный пузырь. Действительно — всё. Годы совместных тренировок, подколок, мелких обид и больших радостей — всего этого больше не будет. Будет что-то другое и по-другому, но будет потом, а сейчас просто по-детски жаль, что что-то хорошее кончается.

— Я буду скучать, — все так же тихо говорит Юзу.

— Я тоже, — отзывается Хави.

Слова и смутные образы роятся в голове, но не хотят складываться в предложения.

— Ты не веришь? Что у меня получится.

Не самый подходящий вопрос для прощания, но подходящий, чтобы не дать Юзу скатиться в уныние. Тот хмыкает:

— Ты правда не совсем готов. Но это не значит, что у тебя не получится. Ты ведь совершаешь невозможное. Как… Дон Кихот?

Хави не может не улыбнуться. «Это ты совершаешь невозможное. А я делаю все, что могу», — думает он, но не произносит вслух.

— Удачи на Европе. Догони Плющенко, — улыбается Юзу.

— Постараюсь. Удачи с квад-акселем. И береги свои ноги.

— Спасибо.

Они стоят друг напротив друга молча, и Хави уже начинает опасаться, что молчание станет неловким, когда Юзу произносит:

— Хави, можешь… — он поворачивается к скамье, на которой лежат его вещи, и достает из-под куртки айпод и маркер: — подписать?

Хави смотрит на них, как баран на новые ворота. Какой двукратный Олимпийский чемпион будет просить автограф у бронзового медалиста? Но если посмотреть с другой стороны — один одноклубник вполне может попросить подписать что-то на память у другого. Особенно если этот другой завершает карьеру.

Хави кивает и протягивает руки.

Наверное, все, с чем Юзу соприкасается достаточно долго, становится необыкновенным, как и он сам. Хави не знает, как определить, «классифицировать» их отношения. В первые годы все было просто, а потом выросли ставки, выросли они сами… И нельзя сказать, что стало хуже, но точно по-другому. Да и стремительно растущая популярность Юзу влияла так или иначе даже если не на их поведение, то на что следует или не следует выносить за стены клуба. Но некая незримая связь оставалась неизменной все эти годы, с того самого дня, когда Юзу впервые переступил порог Крикет клуба.

Говорят, часто вблизи сути не увидишь, надо смотреть издалека. Что ж, скоро у Хави будет возможность проверить.

Хави протягивает подписанный айпод назад.

— Спасибо. На память, — улыбается Юзу, хотя глаза у него грустные. — Буду помнить о тебе, когда посмотрю.

«Не слишком ли часто?» — чуть не ляпает Хави, но вовремя прикусывает язык. Не время для подколок. Может, потом, на шоу, если Юзу к тому времени не сменит чехол.

— А для меня есть что-нибудь? На память, — вместо этого спрашивает Хави. Зная Юзу, он уверен почти на сто процентов, что есть.

Юзу кивает и наклоняется к сумке.

— Не самое практичное… — бормочет он, протягивая Хави синюю розу из мыла. — Ты же любишь синий.

Хави любит синий. А еще он знает, что синие розы в Японии среди фанатов фигурного катания ассоциируются с Юзу — такие же невозможные, «не из этого мира». И Юзу не может не знать.

Хави не думал, что прощаться будет настолько сложно.

— Спасибо, — сглатывая комок в горле, отвечает он, не поднимая глаз. — Я ее прикреплю на шкатулку, где лежит медаль. Ты не против?

— Нет, конечно, нет. Я… так здорово тогда. Будет.

Хави, смаргивая подступающие слезы, сгребает Юзу в объятия. Может, с этого следовало бы начать? В конце концов, объятия у них всегда выходили лучше всего, и без всяких слов.

***

Они встречаются еще раз на выходе из клуба.

— Ну… увидимся? — Хави надеется, что улыбка не вышла грустной или натянутой.

— Увидимся, — тепло улыбается Юзу в ответ. — Удачи на Европе, Хави!

И, уходя к машине, машет ему золотистым айподом с его подписью на чехле.

**Author's Note:**

> Идея родилась после появления очередной фотки, где Юзу с подписанным чехлом ([вот этой](https://imgur.com/aPUkaN7.jpg), из фотобука Ice Jewels), а также обсуждений, что скорее всего подпись появилась во время тренировок Хави к ЧЕ-2019.


End file.
